


I am already yours

by dontburnthewitches



Series: I will make you believe you are lovely [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Hank Anderson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sharing a Bed, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontburnthewitches/pseuds/dontburnthewitches
Summary: Connor enjoyed being deviant. His life after the sucessful android revolution was full of positive experiences (and full of negative ones as well, but he grew to enjoy any experiences he can get). He gets paid for his work in DPD and was officially assigned as Hank's partner. He honestly couldn't be more lucky. He felt like he had impact on society, and he was valued in his workplace. Even Reed has stopped bothering him so much.When it came to his relationship with Hank, Connor would say that it was much better than expected. They were partners, flatmates and friends, he couldn't be happier.However, the recent development in their relationship is concerning.(Rated M bc better safe than sorry)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: I will make you believe you are lovely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I am already yours

Connor enjoyed being deviant. His life after the sucessful android revolution was full of positive experiences (and full of negative ones as well, but he grew to enjoy any experiences he can get). He gets paid for his work in DPD and was officially assigned as Hank's partner. He honestly couldn't be more lucky. He felt like he had impact on society, and he was valued in his workplace. Even Reed has stopped bothering him so much, settling for hateful glances from his desk when Connor was enjoying himself more than Reed could handle.  
When it came to his relationship with Hank, Connor would say that it was much better than expected, especially considering their first meeting and the tension that followed after (maybe spilling Hank's drink when they first met wasn't the best idea). But now Hank even suggested Connor to move in with him when the android admitted that he is staying at the precinct while he is trying to find an affordable place to stay. Connor tried to assure him that he didn't mind as he was used to it, but Hank didn't take ony of that "bullshit"as he called it, and insisted on Connor moving in with him. The android just couldn't say no.  
So that's where they are right now. Flatmates, partners and friends. He can have a closer watch over Hank's diet, and subtly prevent him from indulging in his harmful lifestyle. In the few month that Connor spent living with Hank, the human didn't play Russian rullet once, and only allowed himself a few beers or a couple glasses of whiskey on a particularly bad day. Connor couldn't be happier.  
However, the recent development in their relationship is concerning. Connor, ever since he turned deviant (and even before that, if he's being honest), has known that he has certain feelings for Hank, but he made sure to never show or act upon them, because he knew that his feelings weren't reciprocated.  
Nevertheless, Hank has always paid a lot of attention to Connor and his well-being because they are friends, and that's what friends do (or so Connor assumes). The touches were also always there - the shoulder-clasps when Hank wanted to comfort Connor, the subtle brushing of their hands and shoulders when they walked beside each other, and (Connor's favorite) hugs, when they both needed to find comfort in each other. But now there was more- more attention, more touches, more Hank and Connor is at loss.  
He only knows that it started when they started sleeping in the same bed. It happened a month after they started living together, and it was Hank who initiated it. The human said that he was tired of Connor going into stasis while sitting on the sofa, as it always creeped him out when he went to the bathroom at night ( "The first time I saw it I almost had a heart attack, Jesus, Connor!").  
There is no place to put another bed in the house, as Hank refused to open Cole's bedroom and Connor didn't want to intrude, and the sofa is too small for the android to lay down, so he was going into stasis in Hank's bed in the meantime. Connor loves sleeping with the human, it gives him a sense of safety and calmness that isn't very common for him. He could actually silence his mind for a while, stop it from calculating possible threats and analyzing his surroundings, leaving him with blissful silence. Hank didn't seem to mind as well, even if on first few nights it was clear that he was feeling awkward, the human quickly got used to having the android in his bed. Connor calculated that ever since they started sharing the bed Hank's sleep quality has increased by 32%. It had a lot of positive impacts on the human: he was mostly in a pleasant mood, his productivity has increased by 24% and he rarely experienced moodswings. Great news for everyone.  
Hank also started exhibiting some strange behaviour: he started spending more time in the bathroom than usual (Connor was worried that it could be constipation problems due to dramatic change in his diet but he decided it's better not to ask), sometimes the human would just stare at Connor (which is flattering but also kinda unnerving) and when Connor returns the gaze he would become flustered and quickly turn away, prtending to be busy. Also, when Connor is analyzing the samples Hank, instead of his usual "ew, disgusting, Connor!" or "ugh, not again, Connor!", just experiences elevated heartbeat in what Connor can only assume is embarassment and tries to flee as far away as possible. But most importantly, Hank started being more affectionate with him while sleeping, moving close to Connor and wrapping his hand around him protectively, sometimes even wrapping himself around the androids back and burrowing his face in Connor's hair with their feet tangled together. The android must admit, it feels better than anything he has ever experienced. That's why, when the human quickly and carefully untangles himself and turns away every time he wakes up and finds himself close to Connor, it really hurts his newly found feelings, but he couldn't bring himself to admit that or confront Hank about it.  
That is until this night's incident.  
Hank, as usual, wrapped his body around Connor's in his sleep, his soft belly pressing to android's back, arms wrapped around his comparatively small frame and their legs comfortably tangled together. Connor felt safe and small and fell into his stasis happily.  
He is brought back into consciousness by suspicious movement behind him, his mind already reconstructing every possible situation, when he feels that Hank is still wrapped around him snuggly and it was his movement that startled the android. Connor calms down immediately, only to be startled again by the same motion, now coupled with Hank's grunt. He feels something hard and big pressing to his backside, rubbing against him, and he immediately realizes what is happening. It is obvious that Hank is having a wet dream, which is absolutely natural, and Connor doesn't want to disturb him. He just hopes that it stops soon, as he feels a bit uncomfortable, trapped by Hank's strong hands holding him in place and the body behind him, human's hips now rutting at a steady pace against his body, grunts and small moans escaping from Hank's mouth every now and then. Connor can't help himself but feel used and helpless, feeling like one of the Tracis he interfaced with in Eden Club, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the association. He could escape, free himself from the tight grip of Hank's embrace, but that would mean startling the human and very probably hurting him in the process. The android decides to stay still and wait for Hank to relax so he can escape without being noticed. He lets his mind wander off, thinking about the tasks he should perform tomorrow, their current case, the groceries he needs to buy for the next week, anything to distract himself from the situation at hand.  
He is brought back by the bite to his neck, startled gasp escaping his lips and the tears falling down his cheeks, uncontrollable sobs following soon after. Connor can feel his body shake violently, his chest constricting, struggling to continue his breathing routine but failing, his vision blurred by tears. This seems to awaken Hank, whose surprise is very quickly replaced by the sheer terror of realization. He distances himself from Connor, and the android immediately flees from the bed and to the other side of the room in record speed, curling up on himself on the floor. Hank looks very guilty, taking in Connor's shaking frame, tear-stained face and blue thirium dribbling from the bite mark on his neck. Hank keeps his distance, and Connor is thankful for that.  
"Shit, Connor, I am so, so sorry. Christ, I know that no matter what I say I can't redeem myself, so... I think I should leave and give you some space. I will understand if you decide to move out and partner up with someone else. I fucked up so hard, Jesus" Hank rubs his face and stands up, moving towards the door. Connors head perks up from where he was hinding it in his knees at the sound of his steps, vulnerable expression written all over his face.  
"Please don't leave, Hank." the android mumbled softly and Hank stopped at the door. "I am okay, I promise. It's not your fault." he said, wiping his tears away.  
"It is entirely my fault, Connor. I shouldn't have... humped you like a fucking animal, Jesus." he makes a face, clearly disgusted with himself. "I am so fucking sorry. I don't know how to make it up for you..."  
"Please hug me." Connor says, looking at Hank with his big puppy eyes. The human looks very surprised.  
"You sure about that?" he asks. Getting a nod in response, he starts moving carefully towards Connor. Sitting down beside the android, Hank wraps his hands around him. Connor melts in his touch, tension finally leaving his body.  
"How are you doing, bud?" Hank asks softly after some time.  
"Much better" Connor answers quietly, leaning closer to a bigger man and closing his eyes.  
"You do know that we should talk about what happened, right?" Hank says, allowing the android to practically lay on him.  
"Mmm, tomorrow." Connor mumbles, too tired to properly open his mouth.  
"You have thirium on your neck. God, I am so fucking sorry" the human gently pets Connor's head, allowing his fingers go through the android's hair as a wave guilt washes through him again.  
"Already taken care of, nothing severe" Connor answers lazily, trying to meet the pets by pushing his head closer to the man's hand. He can feel that Hank is still very nervous, his heartbeat elevated, stress level at 70%. It lowers a little bit after he checks Connor's neck and finds that it is, indeed, healed.  
"You sleepy, Con?" he asks, fondness evident in his voice.  
"Can't be sleepy. Not human. Just tired." the android answers, turning so he can put his head over the man's heart. He finds it very calming to count the heartbeats of an older man, trying to match his thirium pump regulator with it.  
"Let's get you to bed, okay bud?"  
"Okay." They are both standing up, Hank leading Connor towards the bed by gently guiding him with the hand on the small of his back. He eases him on the bed, adjusting the covers around him and tucking in the blankets. He turns to leave when he feels a hand gripping his own tightly.  
"You're leaving?" Connor's voice sounds way too worried for his own liking.  
"Yeah, not far though, don't worry. Jus' figured I'll crash on the sofa."  
"No, your back is going to hurt tomorrow if you sleep on the sofa. Please stay with me?"  
"My back is the least of our problems right now, Con, it's okay." Hank tried to move again but the hand was holding him firmly in place.  
"But I want you to stay with me" Connor's voice sounded hurt, which is not surprising given the circumstances, his eyes looking up pleadingly.  
"Con, I don't think..."  
"Please"  
Hank closes his eyes with a sigh "Okay"  
He carefully moves to the other part of the bed, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Connor does not like that, so he moves closer to Hank, putting his head on his chest and tangling their feet together. Hank tenses beneath him, his heart rate picking up.  
"Why do you still want to be around me?" Hank asks, his voice is soft and filled with wonder and confusion. He brings his hand up to gently pet Connor's hair, enjoying the sensation of his soft curls around his fingers.  
Connor stays silent for a moment, listening to the hearbeats and trying to put words together "I always wanted and will always want to be around you, Hank. You make me feel safe and content and you care about me a lot."  
Hank makes a disagreeing sound at the back of his throat: "It sure wasn't like I cared enough not to sexually assault you in the middle of the night though"  
"You didn't do it on purpose, Hank, and you didn't hurt me, I'm fine."  
"Yeah? So you didn't have a panic attack and you cried what? Tears of joy?"  
"Well I'm certainly better now with your help, that's all that matters to me."  
"But you deserve so much better, Connor. Someone who is not an old, fat, depressed and alcoholic piece of garbage that tries to hump you in your sleep. Someone who can give you emotional stability and healthy relationship. Someone who will help you grow and doesn't bring you down with all their emotional baggage..."  
"Let me stop your self depricating speech right here, Hank. I think it is for me to decide what I deserve and what I want. And do you really think that I don't understand what being with you entails? I've spent enough time with you to figure that out, and I want all of it."  
"But there are so many people out there, who are..."  
"Don't even try to finish that sentence, I don't want to hear it" Connor huffs in annoyance, looking up from his place on Hank's chest and finding his eyes in the dim light from the window. "I appreciate your concern for my well being, but I would be very thankful if you stopped trying to convince me that there is someone else for me, because I don't care about that. It's not them whose company I enjoy, it is certainly not them who I would love to spend the rest of my life with. I understand if you don't find me romantically attractive, being your friend is enough for me..." The look on Hank's face is surprised, vulnerable, like he can't belive what he is hearing. Connor has to close his eyes, it pains him to see Hank so insecure.  
"It's not that Connor. I thought it was quite obvious that I find you very attractive..." Connor interrupts him: " I don't see what the problem is then!"  
"I don't think that I deserve you, Con," Hank releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and continues: "You are kind, understanding and so full of life. So young, so beautiful and I feel like an old pervert when I look at you. I don't think there is a universe where I deserve you."  
"But you don't have to deserve me, Hank. I am already yours." Connor gives him a soft smile, searching for rejection on the human's face. Hank just returns him a sad smile and carefully traces the android's face with his hand. Connor leans into his touch, cherishing the affection.  
"I don't know how I got so lucky" the human replies after a while, pulling the android closer by wrapping hands around him. Connor lays his head back on Hank's chest, noticing with content that human's heartbeat has calmed down and enjoying the feeling of Hank's strong hands on him.  
"Let's sleep now, okay?" the human whispers and Connor nods in agreement, closing his eyes.  
Soon he enters stasis and sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! I hope u enjoyed it Ü  
> This is my first work, like, ever, so please don't be too hard on me ^-^ I would like to hear some criticism tho, I want to get better at this kind of stuff. So if u have any notes, or if u didn't like something please share it with me, I would appreciate it.  
> Also, I plan to continue with this idea, so it's gonna be like a series. This part didn't really go as planned but :) By the way, in this series, Connor is asexual so :) stay tuned, u kno


End file.
